


We Have A Situation...

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, clexahalloweenweek, day 2: vampires/werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Clexa Halloween Week Day 2: Vampires/werewolves/ghosts/zombiesA situation occurs that causes Lexa to bring up Wanheda. A part of Clarke's past that she wants to keep exactly there...in the past.(Kind of a shitty summary but I couldn't really come up with one...So just give it a chance? Its just a short little halloween(ish) one-shot!)





	We Have A Situation...

**Author's Note:**

> A little late tonight but still was able to get a little something done for day 2.
> 
> Please forgive all my mistakes. Eventually I will go back and edit through this one. But its late and I'm just trying to get it out there for you guys!

_There are several legends and stories that are shared throughout the human world that involve anything and everything that isn’t exactly that...human._

_In the legends everyone knows that vampires crave blood. They know that vampires can’t be out in the sun and that fire or a stake through the heart will kill them._

_In the stories everyone knows that werewolves are created by a bite, a virus. That they can only shift during the full moon and that when they do shift they take the form of a half-human, half-beast.And everyone knows that in the stories these poor half humans have no control over themselves when they do shift._

_Most importantly, in the stories everyone knows that vampires and werewolves are ALWAYS on opposite sides. Always fighting a war against the other... enemies for life._

_That’s what humans know. That’s the stories they share with their children, because that is what their parents shared with them._

_But maybe the legends are wrong. Maybe the humans don’t know as much as they think they do._

_________________________________

Clarke lets the rain run down her face. After several decades she’s decided not to worry so much about the small things like how her hair looks or the make-up on her face. Instead she lets the rain come down and soak her entirely . She runs her hand along the gravestone that she has spent the day sitting in front of.  It’s a cliche really, a vampire spending an evening in a graveyard. But, in her defense she has been here all day, when the sun was shining warmly on her face, before the first drop of rain had fallen. It was the only place that she wanted to be today as it has been 200 years to the day that her father had died. She needed to be there with him, to honor him.

“Oh if you only saw me now dad.” She sighs to herself, running her fingers over the letters that spell out his name. “I wonder if you’d still love me if you knew what I became. If you knew the things that I--” She stops and turns her head towards a noise off in the distance. She can sense someone or something watching her so she scans the darkness around her and finally settles on a pair of shining emerald green eyes. Relaxing again she turns back toward the gravestone. “I did do something right at least.” She smiles as a dark colored wolf makes its way towards her. The wolf sits beside her and turns it’s head to face the grave along with Clarke. “He would have loved you.” Clarke confesses turning her eyes back towards the wolf sitting next to her. “I can’t believe it has been 200 years.” She continues out loud, speaking mostly to herself again.  She looks up towards the sky and watches as the rain continues to fall in a steady stream before she turns back to the wolf. “You’re going to smell like wet dog.” She smiles and the wolf lets out a small growl. A warning for Clarke to step away from the dog comparisons. “Alright,” Clarke laughs and lifts her hands in the air in a surrender. She stands up and rests her hand on her father's grave one more time before she turns away. “Let’s go home.” The wolf stands with Clarke and shakes the water from her fur before she starts to walk away. “Really?” Clarke says with a roll of her eyes. “And you complain when I compare you to a dog.” She mutters as the wolf starts to pick up her pace. “Hey, you better shift before you walk into that house Lexa Woods! I swear if you get mud everywhere you’re sleeping outside.” She yells as the wolf takes off running.

When Clarke gets home she finds her wife sitting on the couch in her pajamas. Her favorite book settled in her lap and a cup of tea warming her hands.

“About time.” Lexa speaks, lifting her gaze from her book to watch her wife walk into the house.

“Ya,” Clarke smiles, pulling off her wet t-shirt and throwing it to the side for now. “I decided to just take a nice walk. It’s a nice night out.”

“It’s pouring out.” Lexa says, and Clarke is gone before she can even finish her thought. Before she can even move her attention back to her book Clarke is back in dry clothes, her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She joins Lexa on the couch, resting her head in the other girls lap.

“How was the council meeting?” She asks taking a sip of Lexa’s tea.  Lexa groans and lets her head fall to the back of the couch. “That good?”

“You should have been there.”

“I’m not on the council Lexa.”

“No, but you’re Wanheda. People always respect you and you have this ability to--” Lexa starts to explain but stops as Clarke sits up stiffly.

“You know I hate it when you call me that. I haven't’ been that person in a long time.” Clarke’s body goes rigid and her gaze is focused on the ground and away from her wife.

“It doesn’t make it any less true. What you did in that mountain saved a lot of our people and humans.” Lexa tells her but that doesn’t help. It never does.

“Not all of them.” Clarke’s voice is flat, her anger now getting the best of her as she stands up and finally looks at her wife “God, Lexa...of all the fucking nights to bring this all up again you choose tonight?” She turns to walk away but Lexa grabs her wrist before she can get away.

“Clarke wait,” she turns and faces her wife. “I’m sorry.” Lexa steps towards Clarke whose usual icey blue eyes have turned to a fiery red. “Hey,” Lexa whispers and runs her thumbs over Clarke’s cheeks. “Come on, put those away.” She nods towards Clarke’s teeth that are now longer and sharper. “I’m sorry that it had to be brought up tonight. It’s just…” She stops and lets out a sigh their eyes finally meeting. “We have a situation.”

“Lexa, I don’t want to be a part of it.” Clarke says, moving her wife’s hands from her face. She watches Lexa’s face and can see the fight she has going on with her thoughts. She can see the confliction that reflects from her eyes. The strong urge to protect Clarke from reliving those painful days mixed with the urge to protect their people, to protect any innocents that may be involved in whatever this situation may be. She knows she’s made a mistake by looking into Lexa’s eyes but it’s too late and she can feel her anger subsiding. She can feel the love she has for Lexa overcome the hate that she has for herself...for who she once was. “Alright wolf girl,” she caves, turning around and sitting back onto the couch. She would do this for Lexa. “What's going on?” Lexa lets out a small sigh in relief and sits down next to Clarke.

“The council is holding a group of teenage humans.”

“What?” Clarke asks confused. The council would never take humans in unless they had a good reason to do so.

“They saw one of us shift.” Lexa adds.

“Who.. and how many kids?”

“Six humans.” Lexa stops and looks up to her wife. “The council wants to get rid of them. They said the group is too large for it to be something they can just turn their heads too.” Clarkes eyes darken again to a blood red.

“Who was stupid enough to be caught shifting Lexa…” Clarke could sense that she was trying to avoid answering the question and it only makes her angrier.

“Clarke…”

“Just tell me.”

“It was Aden,” Lexa says softly and Clarke lets out a choked sob. Of all the wolves she was expecting, Aden was not among them. Aden an orphaned boy they had raised as their own. He was smarter than that. He was better than all of them and now because he was seen by a human he would be put to death. Because that was their law. Clarke stands again and moves quickly to grab her leather jacket.

“Where is he?” She asks as Lexa gets up to follow her.

“They have him in the manor but the council won’t be there anymore Clarke. It’ll just be the guards there with him and they won’t let you talk to him.”

“No, but they will let Wanheda.” Clarke growls and is out the door disappearing in a flash. Lexa knows she won’t be able to catch her but she shifts and starts running towards the manor herself.

It doesn't take Clarke long to reach the manor. Recently she hadn’t taken advantage of the so called gifts that came along with being immortal but Aden was a son to her and she wasn’t leaving him alone in the manor just waiting to be executed. When she burst through the doors the guards turned quickly towards her fangs out on display.  “Where is he?” Clarke asked the young vampires and both trembled and put away their teeth in submission.

“Clarke...I mean Wanheda...Um Mrs. Woods?”

“Where is Aden.” Clarke repeats herself growing more and more frustrated.

“We’re not supposed to let anyone see him. Strict orders from Marcus and Indra.”

“BRING ME TO MY SON!” Clarke yells advancing on one of the guards and holding him up by the neck, baring her sharp teeth. The guard nods motioning for Clarke to follow him. They walk down a hall and then down two sets of stairs before the guard turns to her and tells her that Aden is in the third room down. “Thank you,” she nods and walks towards the room. When she opens the door she finds a grey wolf pacing back and forth until he notices who it it that has walked into the room and the anger that radiates from her. He lays down in submission his ears instantly going back. “Go shift, put on some clothes and tell me what happened.” Clarke says as calmly as she can manage pointing to the bathroom door that is connected to the room they stand in. The wolf does as he's told and a minute later a young man come out with a look of guilt plastered on his face. Before either of them are able to say anything Lexa comes running into the room, struggling to get a shirt over her head.

“Oh good, you didn’t kill him yet.”

“Not funny.” Clarke says, glaring at her wife. “Tell me what happened and I will do what I can to fix it. I’m sure the guards have called the council by now.”

“Mum, those kids were drunk. All of them were trashed whatever they saw they won’t remember tomorrow I swear it.”

“You shifted in front of them Aden...what were you thinking!” Clarke yells and Lexa reaches out to put her hand on her wifes back to try and calm her.

“I didn’t realize they were that close, I didn’t realize they had followed me. If you’ll just let me explain to the council, maybe they will let it go.” Aden begs looking between the two women.

“No,” Lexa shakes her head and Clarke turns her stare at her.

“No, what do you mean no?” Clarke asks angrily.

“There is no way the council is going to let it go. The law is the law and we follow it for good reason.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Lexa.”

“Ma…” Aden says in disbelief. “They're going to kill me.”

“They aren’t. You’re going to run.”

“What?” Clarke shrieks.  

“Once you're outside of our boarders, they don’t have the jurisdiction to execute you. I will call Anya. She will take you into her pack.” Lexa explains calmly.

“But what about you guys? Won’t you get in trouble for letting me go.” Aden asks.

“Don’t worry about us we will be fine.” Lexa nods and Aden gives her a nod back in understanding. He turns to Clarke whose anger has turned into fear. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her. He is taller than her now and has been for quite some time. She rest her head against his chest and lets a few tears fall as she squeezes him.

“I’m so sorry mum.” He whispers before they let go and he steps back. “What about the humans?” He asks them.

“You’re sure they were intoxicated?” Clarke asks and Aden nods his head. “I’ll take care of them, I’ll talk to Marcus.”

“You should go Aden.” Lexa say and he wraps his arms around her in a quick hug. “I’ll lead you out. Just follow me.” The boy nods again and Clarke watches as they both shift back into their wolf form.

“Be careful.” Clarke adds as they turn and leave the door.

Clarke walks in the opposite direction and goes back upstairs to wait for Marcus, who she can sense is close enough by. Not even two minutes later Marcus walks into the manor and is followed by Indra who is scowling at Clarke for bringing her back to the manor at this time of the night.

“What are you doing here Clarke.” Marcus asks. “The situation was put on hold until the next council meeting two nights from now.”

“By then it will be too late to fix the mess that you’re making.” Clarke growls angry with the council for the way they are handling the situation. “Lexa explained--”

“Lexa stepped down from this particular case,” Indra spit out. “And rightfully so since it was a wolf that you raised that caused the mess in the first place!”

“What do you want us to do Clarke?” Marcus asks ready to reason. “The group is too big, they will have to many similar details of the experience and they will expose our existence."

“Aden said they were drunk. Let me take them too Raven. They will wake up in jail, she will tell them they had too much fun out in the park where you found them. Then we will keep an eye on each of them and if we need to interfere from there we will.”

“We should just get rid of the problem now.” Indra says, making her opinion known.

“They are innocent!” Clarke yells frustrated. “They were in the wrong place and the wrong time.”

“We can turn them.” Marcus offers and Clarke scoffs.

“And take them away from their lives? Their friends and families? They’re just kids for fucks sake.”

“You were just a kid when you were turned.” Marcus countered.

“Ya, and look what it did to me, look what I became. Those kids deserve a chance at humanity.” Clarke reasons and she see’s Marcus giving in. She turns her attention to the door when her dark green-eyed wolf walks back in and nods in her direction. Acknowledging that for now Aden is away and he is safe. She looks back to Marcus and Indra. “I’m taking those kids with me. I will personally see to it that they are watched for the next few months.” With that she turns back towards the hall where she had smelt the humans earlier.

“Clarke…” Marcus calls out and she turns back around to face him. “If those kids remember, if anything happens...you will pay the consequences.” Clarke nods and continues walking away.

“What about Aden?” Clarke hears Indra ask Marcus.

“With those two as his guardians, I have no doubt he is beyond the lines already.” Marcus sighs and Clarke lets go of some of the tension she is holding. At least for now Aden is safe.

Once Clarke gets the teenagers settled with Raven, who promises that she would take care of the situation, she finally makes it back home. She finds Lexa in bed reading her book and most likely waiting for her to get back.

“Was Raven able to take care of it?” She asks Clarke as she crawls into the bed. Clarke nods and lays herself down on Lexa’s chest. “Good, I told Aden to have Anya call us when he got to her.” Lexa tells her as she puts her book to the side and slides down the bed so she can hold Clarke, sensing what was coming. These days it was unusual for Clarke to cry but after a day like today there was just no stopping it.

And so Clarke cried. She cried for her father. She cried for the young man that she had raised with Lexa. She cried for herself and the self-hatred that she has harbored over the past several decades. She cried for the kids she was able to save this time around and the ones that she couldn't save in the past. And she cried for Lexa, because at the end of the day she knew that she would be lost without her green-eyed wolf girl by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Please let me know what your thoughts and feelings are! I always love hearing from everyone!!
> 
> And as always you can find me on Tumblr at @writtenletterstoyou
> 
> Cheers and Happy Clexa Halloween Week! Looking forward to reading everyones work for day 2 :)


End file.
